Veleta
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "La verdad, Draco, no me gustaría que la llamaras por mi nombre tu noche de bodas", son las palabras ácidas y llenas de celos que Pansy le dedica a aquel con quien esperaba casarse.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Esta historia es mi primer Dransy. Data de un montón de porquerías que escribí en 2010 y es de lo que más calidad tiene, así que ya imaginarán como estaba el resto.

* * *

><p><strong>Veleta<strong>

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson aún tenía una parte de su orgullo cuando entró al Caldero Chorreante aquel medio día, citada por Draco. Tenía aún la arrogancia que la caracterizaba y estaba aún segura de que Draco se iría con ella a la tumba. Al menos eso creía creer cuando lo vio entrar con aire distraído y oteo entre la multitud para buscarla. Entonces Pansy Parkinson supo que algo iba terriblemente mal.<p>

Cuando entró por aquella puerta, creyó que aún había algo de pasión, pero el gesto de Draco al sentarse le indicó que pasaba algo grave. Pero… ¿qué? Pero Pansy Parkinson aún conservaba su orgullo y su dignidad aquel mediodía y no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Porque Pansy no era tonta, como Draco a veces se afanaba en creer.

Pansy se daba perfecta cuenta de todo. Y por eso, precisamente por eso, vio que algo iba terriblemente mal cuando Draco le saludó con un frío apretón de manos. Pero no lo dejó ver; Pansy era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo. Porque Pansy era impredecible en sus actos, Pansy cambiaba de opinión como cambiaba de ropa.

—Tengo algo que decirte —dijo Draco, con seriedad y entonces definitivamente Pansy supo que había algo que no iba perfectamente—. Es importante y por eso te he citado aquí.

Pansy asintió lacónicamente prestándole más atención a la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía enfrente que a Draco Malfoy. Por eso no se esperaba lo que él, después de eso, lo soltó como si sólo estuviera hablando del clima. Pero no lo miró cuando lo dijo, no se digno a dirigir sus ojos al rostro de él hasta que se le hubo pasado la sorpresa.

—Me voy a casar —soltó él con tranquilidad, diciendo tal noticia como si hablara de cualquier otra cosa mucho menos importate. Entonces, después de un rato, cuando la sorpresa se le hubo pasando a Pansy y estuvo segura que su rostro mostraba la más absoluta indiferencia.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre de la novia? —preguntó con frialdad extrema.

Draco no dijo nada por unos momentos. Hasta que con la misma frialdad y antinaturalidad que Pansy le había contestado, dijo su nombre.

—Astoria Greengrass, me casaré con Astoria Greengrass.

Pansy sintió como un par de cuchillos de le clavaban en el corazón, pero en el mismo segundo apartó ese sentimiento y lo tiró al basurero de su corazón. Pero Draco pudo ver como sus manos se aferraban a la mesa. Pero Pansy aún conservaba la mitad de su orgullo y cuando se dirigió a él lo hizo con malicia.

—Tú eres incapaz de sentar cabeza, Draco Malfoy —dijo en murmurllos, para impedir que los de la mesa contigua les oyeran—. ¿Cuánto tardarás en volver a echarte a mis brazos en busca de consuelo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en decirme que me quieres y cuánto más en mostrarte indiferente?

Draco cerró los puños visiblemente, pero Pansy no paró de torturarle, le dijo todo a la cara, sin escondérselo.

—Cállate —masculló él por lo bajo.

—¿La has elegido a ella por eso?, ¿por qué sabe callarse? —preguntó mordazmente, sonriendo mientras tenía ganas de llorar. Una slytherin no lloraba, porque importaba más el orgullo y la dignidad y era una humillación llorar en público—. ¿O la has elegido porque es más tonta que yo?

—Si que sabe callarse Pansy, y eso le da un punto a favor —le respondió—, pero no la he elegido por eso. No tiene nada que ver su manera de ser—aclaró con frialdad, mirando a Pansy apenas de reojo mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla que había pedido—. Ella sí tiene la madera para criar a un Malfoy.

—¿Insinúas que yo no la tengo? ¿Yo no tengo madera para criar a un Mafoy? —Pansy había elevado su tono de voz.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que varios clientes le dirigían la mirada, algo exaltada. Trato de serenarse antes de decir algo más y volteó hacia todas partes después de unos segundos, asegurándose de que ya nadie la miraba con curiosidad. Entonces, Draco en voz baja, le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—No hagas numeritos precisamente ahora —recomendó, sonriendo como si nada pasara—. Y sí, eso, precisamente, era lo que intentaba insinuar. No tienes madera para criar a un Malfoy, lo sé, serías incapaz.

Apenas se notó la respiración entrecortada de Pansy, incapaz de creerlo. Pero no se hecho a llorar, ni grito, ni siquiera le dirigió una sola mirada a Draco hasta que, con amargura, y ácidamente, soltó las palabras siguientes.

—Tardarás en volver a mis brazos, lo sé, pero volverás algún día, Draco Malfoy —soltó ácidamente, con altivez mientras él miraba a la mesa con demasiado interés—; vas a donde el viento te ordena. Ella se ha puesto a tus pies, ¿a qué sí? —Tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Ya sólo hay desdén en ti. —Entonces, los ojos de Pansy se dignaron por fin a dirigirse al rostro de Draco Malfoy y, con la mayor frialdad y desdén posible, añadió—: Pero que bajo has caído.

Se levantó de la mesa dejando allí el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y aún le dijo algunas palabras, vengándose con altivez y frialdad.

—Espero que no se te olvide su nombre en la noche de bodas —susurró mientras recogía su bolso de la silla contigua—. No me gustaría nada que le llamases por mi nombre.

Draco Malfoy aún pudo sentir aquellas palabras repiqueteando en sus oídos cuando Pansy Parkinson se alejo con altivez pisando fuerte con sus zapatos de tacón. En ningún momento se derrumbó. Sólo era orgullo, altivez, frialdad. Al puro estilo Slytherin y se lo habían arrebatado todo en un segundo.

Pero sabía que era verdad, Draco Malfoy era incapaz de sentar cabeza. Pero ya no, ella ya nunca más lo dejaría acercarse. Aunque doliera. Sólo era orgullo, maldito orgullo.

* * *

><p><em>Andrea Poulain <em>

_a 27 de Febrero de 2010_


End file.
